The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to a bucket assembly for use in a turbine engine.
At least some known turbine engines include a rotor assembly including a rotor disk and a bucket assembly coupled to the rotor disk. Some known bucket assemblies include buckets including a cover, an airfoil, and a dovetail. Although known dovetails facilitate coupling the buckets to the rotor disk, the coupling process may be tedious and/or time consuming. For example, the cover of one bucket may interfere with the dovetail and/or the airfoil of a circumferentially-adjacent bucket during assembly. To position such buckets next to a circumferentially-adjacent bucket that was previously installed, at least a portion of the bucket may be removed and/or trimmed such that the cover no longer interferes with the dovetail and/or the airfoil of the adjacent bucket. However, removing and/or trimming a portion of the bucket may decrease a performance of the turbine engine.